The present disclosure relates to a non-contact type power receiving apparatus capable of charging a battery with power provided in a non-contact scheme.
An electronic apparatus is operated using electricity as an energy source.
Electrical power needs to be supplied to an electronic apparatus as an energy source in order for the electronic apparatus to be operated. The electronic apparatus may self-generate the power, or may receive the power from an external power supply equipment.
In order for the electronic apparatus to receive power from the external power supply equipment, a power supplying apparatus for transferring power from the external power supplying equipment to the electronic apparatus is required.
As such a power supplying apparatus, a contact type power supplying apparatus directly connected to the electronic apparatus by a connector, or the like, to supply power to a battery embedded in the electronic apparatus is commonly used. Alternatively, power may be supplied to the battery embedded in the electronic apparatus in a non-contact scheme.
In particular, wearable devices, such as smart watches, smart glasses, and the like, are provided to be portable and thus, the battery therein can be charged in a non-contact scheme.
Since the wearable devices described above have various forms, unlike that of a portable terminal, it is appropriate to transmit power in various directions in the case where such wearable devices are positioned on a charging pad. However, as in the following Related Art Document, a general non-contact type power receiving apparatus may employ a single power receiving coil in the case where power is supplied to a battery in a non-contact scheme, and also requires both a rectifying circuit and a regulating circuit for each single power receiving coil, even in the case of using a plurality of power receiving coils. Accordingly, costs required for manufacturing such a non-contact type power receiving apparatus and a volume thereof may be increased.